Les cinq sens d'Hibari et Mukuro
by lasurvolte
Summary: La vue, le goût, le toucher, l'ouïe, l'odeur, une fic sur chacun de ces cinq sens, tous sur du 6918.


**Titre : **Cauchemar

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent à Akira Amano, et elle a bien de la chance

**Résumé :** Hibari fait un cauchemar, toujours le même, et cela le met de mauvaise humeur.

**Genre : **minuscule OS

**Couple : **Mukuro/Hibari

**Thème :** Goût

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 5 sens

* * *

Ces derniers jours Hibari était d'humeur massacrante. Beaucoup de personnes diront que c'était une habitude chez lui, qu'il se levait toujours du pied gauche et partait mordre la population, mais ceci n'était qu'une fausse rumeur, une image que se faisait les collégiens (ainsi que toute autre personne l'ayant rencontré) à son égard.

Ses hommes, eux, savaient qu'en fait le plus souvent Hibari était de bonne humeur et s'amusait beaucoup à traumatiser les herbivores et lapider les troupeaux.

Cependant ces derniers temps, le carnivore cherchait plus de victimes à mordre, et semblait en manque dès qu'il n'avait rien sous la dent. En plus de cela, aucun de ces combats ne réussissait à le satisfaire, il n'avait plus ce petit sourire d'autosatisfaction quand il mettait à terre sa proie, se contentant d'un long soupire énervé et déçu.

Il y avait deux raisons à cela que bien sûr tout le monde les ignorait, car Kyoya n'était pas du genre à se confier.

La première raison était : Mukuro Rokudo. Cet ennemi si fort qu'il avait réussi à le mettre à terre, et bien qu'il ait utilisé un procédé de lâche pour le battre, Hibari devait reconnaître qu'il avait perdu, et cela le mettait dans une fureur pas croyable. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : le retrouver pour se mesurer à nouveau à lui, et cette fois-ci sans coup bas de la part de l'autre illusionniste, il était sûr qu'il lui ferait mordre la poussière.

La deuxième raison était : Mukuro Rokudo, également. Mais cette fois-ci, celui qui apparaissait dans ses rêves… Non appelons plutôt cela des cauchemars. Cela commençait toujours très très bien, mettant Hibari dans une situation de satisfaction intense, en effet ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, se fusillant du regard, prêt à en découdre. Kyoya avait une envie de mordre bien intense, et cette envie se démultipliait chaque fois que l'espèce d'ananas se mettait à rire. Alors ils se battaient, et ça autant le dire : c'était carrément jouissif.

Hibari savait tout au fond de lui que se battre avec Mukuro (pour de vrai et pas seulement dans cet espèce de rêve), l'émoustillerait au plus haut point, si abattre pleins d'herbivores faibles étaient un passe-temps marrant, avoir un ennemi de sa taille voilà qui garantissait un bonheur intense.

Ouais, sauf que voilà, c'est à ce moment là du rêve –cauchemar- que tout s'effondrait, plutôt que de combattre normalement, les deux adversaires prêts à s'entretuer deux secondes plus tôt se jetaient violement l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser avec envie. Se désirant ardemment l'un et l'autre, ne s'arrêtant pas au simple baiser…

Et Hibari vivait ça sans réussir à se réveiller. Massacrant son humeur immédiatement dès qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux, sortant de ce cauchemar affreux qui lui pourrissait la vie.

S'il croisait Mukuro Rokudo il allait le tuer sans aucune hésitation, pour mettre un terme à tout cela, il pourrait enfin se reposer la nuit, bien tranquillement.

Ce que ce « rêve » avait de vraiment embêtant c'est qu'il était un condensé de frustration à l'état pure. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'y avait aucun vainqueur de ce combat, Hibari pouvait enfin se battre avec son ennemi, mais finalement abandonnait la partie pour s'adonner à un jeu totalement pervers et dégoûtant. Ensuite, autant le dire, c'était énervant de pouvoir toucher, tripoter, goûter, mordre Mukuro tout en sachant très bien que c'était faux, c'était comme de regarder un film porno en solitaire, sans pouvoir profiter des mille et une sensations que pouvait procurer ce genre de trucs. Bref c'était complètement nul et super frustrant.

Et Hibari disait merde à ses hormones, et mordait plus fort que d'habitude, semant la terreur autour de lui. Juré s'il croisait Mukuro Rokudo, il mettrait fin à ses jours.

Quand enfin ce jour arriva, qu'il se retrouva en face de son pire ennemi, de celui qui hantait ses nuits, et occupait ses pensés le jour, il était prêt à en découdre, il était prêt à mettre un terme à sa petite vie de minable ananas.

- Kufufu…

Et à son maudit rire stupide.

- Je vais te mordre à mort !

Le combat entre les deux commença donc, il dura une demi-heure, une heure, peut-être deux, sans qu'aucun des deux adversaires ne soient prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Hibari s'amusait comme jamais avant, enfin une bagarre intéressante, enfin quelqu'un qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, réveillant sa fierté et son envie de plus en plus forte de lui casser la tronche et de le mordre jusqu'au sang. C'était aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé, non c'était mieux encore, tous ses sens étant en ébullition, un sourire affiché sur le visage, du sang s'écoulant de ses blessures sans qu'il n'y prête attention.

Mukuro le regardait avec la même envie dans les yeux, son petit sourire sadique bien présent, il semblait s'amuser autant que l'autre.

- Je me demande quel goût ça peut avoir une petite alouette avec une fierté démesurée.

- Tu parles comme un carnivore, mais va falloir prouver que tu en es un.

Alors qu'au fond de lui Hibari se demandait bien quel goût ça pouvait avoir un type avec une coupe aussi bizarre que la sienne. Son cauchemar s'imposa soudain à lui, et merde ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, ce n'était surtout pas le moment de se dire que ça pourrait être… Bien ?

Mieux que de toujours voir la scène de loin, sans y participer vraiment.

Merde, merde, merde, non Hibari devait se reprendre et mettre fin aux jours de ce connard de Mukuro.

Ce sale type qui le fixait avec des yeux de pervers, et toujours cet air sadique imprimé sur son visage, sa peau qui paraissait si douce, ses lèvres tellement attirante, et bordel mais ça avait quel goût un cinglé au rire d'abruti ?

Et avant que Kyoya se remette les idées bien en place, ils étaient déjà entrain de se foncer dessus, prêt à s'entretuer, rêvant d'empaler une alouette pour un, de le mordre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour l'autre, ce sont leur deux bouches qui se rencontrèrent dans un désir trop longtemps retenu et inavoué, trop longtemps attendu.

Le cauchemar d'Hibari était entrain de se réaliser, et au lieu d'en être horrifié il en était totalement satisfait.

Et en lui-même, alors que tout s'embrouillait sous une tonne de sensations, de sentiments, d'émotions, de chaleurs, une petite pensée presque logique réussit à faire surface.

_Hmm… Goût de fer…_

Fin.

L'autatrice : MUAHAH, un siècle que j'avais pas écrit sur eux, alors que je les trouve tellement fait l'un pour l'autre (ceci n'est que mon avis bien sûr). Bref bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
